


Pool Boy

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T, JTL, K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Woo Hyuk get a pool boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boy

Woo Hyuk was awake. His eyes weren’t open and he hadn’t yet moved, but Tony could tell anyway. It showed in his breathing pattern and in the fact that he had been asleep for twelve hours now so it was time to get the hell up.

“Hey,” Tony called softly and sweetly, moving closely toward Woo Hyuk in the bed. When Woo Hyuk pretended to still be asleep Tony shook him. “You’re awake.” He informed him.

“I’m going to stay in bed all day.” Woo Hyuk muttered. “This is a long over due vacation and I plan to enjoy it. So don’t ruin it.”

Tony clenched his teeth in irritation, but Woo Hyuk didn’t give him the pleasure of see it. It didn’t matter, not even Woo Hyuk’s bad attitude was going to ruin his good mood.

“I planned on staying in bed all day too.” Tony said, trying to sound cheerful. “What a coincidence. Now, what can we do, since we’re stuck in bed?”

“I’m going back to sleep.” Woo Hyuk said, rolling away from him. “Feel free to masturbate on the other side of the bed. Just keep it down.”

“That’s bull shit!” Tony snapped before he could stop himself.

The outburst awarded him a quick glance from Woo Hyuk, who seemed to be humored by it.

“Fine, reject me! But you have to get out of bed eventually you know.”

Woo Hyuk sighed heavily, seemingly in defeat. “If I let you have sex with me now, will you bring my meals to the bed for the rest of the day?” He asked.

“What the fu-You son of....” Tony jumped from the bed. “Forget it! You’ll be sorry. You’ve become too complacent in our relationship. I could go get another guy right now if I wanted.”

Woo Hyuk gave a long and exaggerated fake snore.

\-----

Tony was still bristling when an hour later the pool boy arrived.

“Sir?” Eun Hyuk called, coming in from the patio. “I’m here.” He announced the obvious.

“Why did you come in from there?” Tony asked, a bit startled by his sudden appearance.

“I always use the rear entrance.”

“Yes, but you don’t usually come in the house.”

Eun Hyuk looked admonished. “I was given strict instructions to come in the back, do my work, and then leave without bothering anyone.”

It suddenly stuck Tony how much Woo Hyuk would have enjoyed their conversation.

If that jerk wasn’t still in bed.

“But you were late in paying me last month,” Eun Hyuk continued, “I was hoping...”

Tony waved at him to stop talking as he suddenly hear a commotion from upstairs. Woo Hyuk was stumbling around, probably trying to get to the bathroom. That meant he would come down for some food soon.

“You.” Tony said, pointing to Eun Hyuk. “Take your shirt off.”

“P-Pardon?” Eun Hyuk stuttered.

“Quickly, come on.” Tony stood up and quickly helped him strip his shirt, despite Eun Hyuk’s struggles. Underneath he had some sort of....was that a bra? “What’s this?”

“I...” Eun Hyuk touched the cloth self consciously. “I have a nipple condition. They chafe easily.”

Had Tony had the time, he might of had follow up questions, or perhaps he would have taken a time out to laugh, but as it was, he needed the kid naked. “Take it off.” He snapped.

“I don’t really want to.” Eun Hyuk mumbled.

“Do it!” Tony snapped and watched as he scrambled to remove it.

Woo Hyuk started trudging down the stairs.

“The pants too!” Tony insisted.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m honestly just here to clean your pool.” Eun Hyuk insisted, his voice trembling in horror.

“Just hold me then!” Tony threw himself into Eun Hyuk’s arms just as Woo Hyuk came in.

And passed them by on his way to the fridge without even a glance.

“The pool boy is here.” Tony told him.

“Good. Keep me posted on his whereabouts.” Woo Hyuk said from inside the fridge.

“He’s holding me.” Tony said.

“Does it feel good?” Woo Hyuk asked.

“Yes.”

“Then remember to tip him.”

Tony pushed Eun Hyuk back from him in frustration. “You don’t care do you? You wouldn’t care if you just walked in and he had me bent over the kitchen table, would you?”

“Maybe I should go?” Eun Hyuk almost whispered.

“Of course I would care!” Woo Hyuk said, aghast, finally turning around to face Tony. “I eat off of that table!”

“I hate you!” Tony yelled then stormed from the room.

Woo Hyuk finally looked at Eun Hyuk. “Don’t I know you?” He asked.

“I clean your pool. At least I’m trying to.”

“No, I know you from somewhere else...Hey, aren’t you in Super Junior? Why are you cleaning pools?”

“Times are tough, sir. There are twelve other members, so our food budget is stretched. We’ve all gotten second jobs. Han Kyung makes Nikes, Kang In got a job in an abortion clinic, Shi Won is an OBGYN, Hee Chul gives blow jobs at truck stops. That brings me back to why I originally came in, I need my paycheck.”

“Good luck with that.” Woo Hyuk chuckled, leaving the kitchen.

\-----

Tony was packing his bag as soon as Woo Hyuk re-entered the bedroom.

“I’m going to Kang Ta’s.” Tony told him without turning around. “You can fend for yourself for a few days and see how you like it.”

“You can’t do that to me.” Woo Hyuk told him, grabbing his arm so he would turn and face him. “After that act of pedophilia in the kitchen, the word is going to get out and I’ll have a hundred of horny teenagers at our door, looking for a quick lay.”

Tony pouted pathetically. “You’re mean. Would you at least pretend to be jealous?”

“What do I get in return?”

“You can stay in bed all day long if you make me believe it.”

Woo Hyuk took Tony by the shoulders and shook him hard enough to give him whip flash. “YOU LITTLE CHEATING FUCKING WHORE! I’M TIRED OF YOUR COCK TEASE BULL SHIT! IF YOU CAN’T GET A HANDLE ON YOUR LIBIDO I’LL CASTRATE YOU! How’s that?”

“Fine, thank you.” Tony muttered, cradling his neck.

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
